Yukari Yakumo
Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫 Yakumo Yukari) is a legendary youkai who's able to manipulate boundaries. She's the master of Ran Yakumo. She's called the "gap youkai" (すきま妖怪 sukima youkai), although "gap youkai" is not the name of a species, as she's more of a one-of-a-kind type of youkai. Regardless of her power, Yukari appears to be the most well-informed being in Gensokyo of any kind, and usually achieves her goals through manipulating events rather than direct combat. Power and Stats Tier: At least 2-C ' physically, '''2-A ' via Boundary Manipulation '''Name: Yukari Yakumo Age: Over 1,200 years old (As she's older than the history of Gensokyo itself and even first member of the Hieda line.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Youkai, Mastermind Behind The Spiriting Away, "Border of Phantasm", Youkai of Boundaries, Youkai That Lurks in The Boundary, Elusive and Two-Faced Youkai, Gensokyo's Gatekeeper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Yokai Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Trickster, Mathematical Intuition, Improbable Weapon Proficiency (Can open gaps in space to unleash a variety of amazingly strange weaponry, and she can use her umbrella as a weapon as well.), Enhanced Fanmanship, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Yin & Yang Magic, Antimatter Magic, Boundary Manipulation and Boundary Removal (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things.), Void Manipulation (As shown here.), Boundary Perception, Space-Time Manipulation, Shikigami Conjuration (Can call her shikigami Ran Yakumo to assist her, and Ran (as a shikigami herself) can call Chen Yakumo.), Motion Manipulation (As shown here.), Afterlife Border, Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere.), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Counter, Combination Attacks, Forcefield Creation (As shown here and here.), Onmyōdō, Truth Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of truth and falsehood.), Precognition (Predicted the events of Subterranean Animism.), Meta Summoning (Can summon her many shikigami.), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps.), Life & Death Manipulation (As shown here.), Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it.), Subspace Travel (Opening the boundary between worlds as a Gap, allowing her to travel through an eye-riddled subspace to anywhere, even heaven and hell.), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusion (Is immune to Reimu's Illusion Creation.), Death Inducement (Implied to have sealed Saigyou Ayakashi with Yuyuko's body and resisted its Death Inducement.) and Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects.), Warp Attacks, Subjective Reality (Can manipulate the border of fantasy and reality.), Reality Warping (Her power is stated to be an ability capable of fundamentally undermining reality.), Reality Separation (Allowing her to travel and exist between reality and anywhere she desire.), Reality Shifting, Resurrection Manipulation (Via manipulating the Border of Life and Death.), Weather Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness (As shown here.), Diverse Interface (When we meant a diverse interface, we did not mean a 4th wall breaking one.), Circadian Manipulation (Able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time.), Limit Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of human and youkai.), Spatial Manipulation, Meta Space Manipulation (Controlling the boundaries of spaces, creating "Gaps" between even metaphysical realms.), Space-Time Rift (Tearing open a rift in the space-time boundary, connecting any worlds together as she pleases.), Darkness and Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of light and dark.), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Governs over the border of dimension.), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Illusion Manipulation (Governs the border of Phantasms.), Event Manipulation (As shown here.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of wave and particle aka wave-particle duality and created a quantum mechanical world.), Anti-Matter and Matter Manipulation (As shown here.), BFR (Can move people to different worlds such as dreams, pictures and stories.), Perception Manipulation, Creation, Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), Dream Manipulation, Rule Bending, Enslavement (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Sleep Manipulation (As shown here.), Presence Manipulation (Completely removed both Kosuzu's traces of existence and the aura of youma possessing her from Gensokyo.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Statistics Amplification (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Poison Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation (As shown here.), Healing (As shown here.) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiversal+ Level (Considering that Ran is her servant and she shows dominance, it's likely to assume she's far greater than her, and it should be noted that Ran holds the potential to fend off against Reimu.), Multiverse+ Level via Boundary Manipulation (In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, she's stated to be easily able to undermine everything in reality and her ability is defined as one that allows both creation and destruction and can freely manipulate every existence. Additionally she can control all boundaries and remove all boundaries which would include the boundary of red-white which represents the beginning of all things that being existence and nothingness itself. This is important due to the fact that Touhou's reality it's not only bounded to a single reality, since in Touhou exists an infinite number of Otherworlds such the worlds of Hell, which are infinite in size and are other brane worlds such Gensokyo, which are 4-Dimensional.) Speed: At least MFTL+ (Comparable to characters such Reimu, which can travel between different realities in the Dream World.), likely Infinite (Comparable to Kaguya.) Lifting Strength: Class K (It's stated in her Immaterial and Missing Power profile that it's superior to Suika.) Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal+ Durability: At least Low Multiversal+ Level, likely Multiverse+ Level, her ability seemingly makes her difficult to kill (She has stated that shooting, cutting, stabbing, hitting, and killing her is useless). Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, Multiversal+ with Boundary Manipulation (Can travel across Otherworlds and separate things from the space-time continuum to form new Otherworlds.) Intelligence: Supergenius (Being far smarter than Ran Yakumo can comprehend who's also well known to be skilled in Mathematics and can solve unfathomably complex calculations in a matter of seconds and memorizes equation of one thousand formulae. She has also outwitted the Brain of the Moon, a Genius of geniuses, Eirin Yagokoro in the pursuit of her own ambiguous goals.) Weaknesses: Considered to be quite lazy. However, in a serious situation, Yukari will not hesitate to get involved, whether that be through manipulating others or by intervening personally. Others Standard Equipment: Her Umbrella, Cards, Her Shikigami Ran & Chen, Crow Familiars, apparently a Cell Phone, A Gameboy Advance, and an iPod. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Boundary Manipulation': Has the ability to manipulate boundaries. The most common application of her boundary manipulation abilities is opening "gaps" which act as portals between two places. She can create gaps through which only she can pass, or through which anything can pass. She can use these gaps to get items from other universes and attack her opponents with items from within them. Yukari can also use them to attack opponents directly, fire danmaku, and even open them within her opponents to split them apart. Aside from that, She can also control boundaries in a more general sense. Since the nature of all things is defined by its boundaries - for example, a lake can only exist as it's because there is a boundary between it and the atmosphere, the surface of the water itself. Yukari’s ability can in theory, be used to achieve a huge amount of different effects. She's described to be capable of manipulating the boundary between any and all things, but there are a number of exceptions to her power. She can't create gaps to the Moon, which is inhabited by beings far superior to any youkai, nor can she manipulate boundaries near the Moriya shrine, which is inhabited by two gods, though the exact reasons aren't specified. She's known to be able to manipulate a number of fundamental boundaries, however, such as the boundaries between truth and falsehood, reality and fantasy, human and youkai, slave and master, life and death, awake and asleep, day and night, or winter and spring. By manipulating the barrier between reality and fantasy, she was able to aid in the construction of the Great Hakurei Barrier, making Gensokyo distinct from the Outside World, and she was able to repair the boundary between the world of the living and the Netherworld, or the boundary between life and death itself. By manipulating the boundary between "slave" and "master" in regards to possession, she's able to undo its effects. *'Onmyōdō': Is a skilled practitioner of Onmyōdō, a Japanese occult art descended from Taoism, which is used in divination and other magical abilities. *'Shikigami': The manipulation of shikigami could be considered another of Yukari's special abilities. A shikigami is programmed, similarly to a computer, "installed" with new software that replaces their mind. She uses shikigami to cover for her sleep habits, and they're mostly stuck handling odd jobs and errands for her. Shikigami are strongest when following orders or near their masters, and Yukari utilizes complex equations to direct them and boost their power. While she employs several shikigami, the one she makes the most use of is Ran Yakumo. Skill Cards *'Bewitching Bait': Can opens up a gap that fires random projectiles at high speeds. *'Boundary of Intellect and Feet': Can opens a gap and runs along it, pulling powerful objects from it that slam into her opponents. *'Chimera Wings': Can hides in a gap, and then lunges out, attacking her opponent. *'Eyes that View Change': Can opens up a gap, in which an eye glares at her opponent, firing danmaku at her enemy. She can open up several of these gaps at once to attack at different points in time, such as when an opponent moves or whenever an opening presents itself. *'Fantasy Maniacal Rift': Can disappears into a gap and moves within it to reappear wherever she pleases. *'Fantasy Manji-Parasol': Can focuses her spiritual energy into the form of a manji and fires it forwards. *'Flesh Dismantler': Can disappears into a gap and reappears wherever she pleases, spinning her umbrella. *'Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple': Can attacks by spinning her umbrella around. *'Home is Where One Lays One's Head': Can opens up a gap in front of her and fires debris in a fan shape. *'Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers / Rinse with Stone, Rest in Rivers': Can uses a gap to suck up projectiles, and she can release them whenever she pleases using another gap. *'Universe of Matter and Antimatter': Can creates a gap, which has no effect on its own, but when it comes into contact with another of the same kind, causes an explosive reaction. *'Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament': Can opening a gap above her opponent's head, She drops debris and garbage onto them. *'World's Most Agile Torso': Can opens a gap inside her own body, causing her upper body to reappear elsewhere to attack her opponent from there. Spell Cards *'Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station"': Can opens up a gap, from which a train speeds out, slamming into opponents with exceptional force. *'Aerial Bait "Addictive Bait"': Can opens up gaps above her surroundings, firing a large amount of high-speed projectiles over a wide range. *'Barrier "Charming Quadruple Barrier"': Can creates a large series of overlapping boundaries that draw in her opponents, harming them greatly once they're caught within. *'Barrier "Objective Barrier"': Can fires four linked boundaries which travel across every edge to surround her opponents and cut off their escape. *'Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D"': Can fires a boundary that travels over edges to strike her opponent. *'Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier"': Can creates a series of several overlapping boundaries that harm nearby opponents. *'Boundary "Overflowing Flotsam"': Can slashes her fan, opening up a gap in front of her that fires out a barrage of fast-moving danmaku. *'Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worms' Nest"': Can opens up numerous gaps around her, which fire danmaku at her opponent, no matter where they are. *'Fantasy "Perpetual Motion Machine of the First Kind"': Without her input, danmaku spirals around and closes in her opponents, leaving a trail of scattering shots behind each projectile. *'*Lend Me Those Beautiful Legs!*': Able to catching her opponents with gaps that open up across her surroundings, she transports the two of them to a small pocket dimension. Then, with a slash of her fan, Yukari opens up a gap within their body, cutting them in half at the waist. If she so pleases, she can allow these two halves to reconnect, so that her opponent can survive. *'Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon"': Can opens up many gaps, all with eyes glaring out at her opponents, firing projectiles whenever an opponent presents an opportunity. This is apparently how Yukari stays aware of Gensokyo's happenings. *'Outer Force "Infinite Superspeed Flying Object"': Can catches everything around her in a complex net of lasers that leave nearly no open space as they fire again and again. *'Shikigami "Chen Yakumo"': Able to summon Chen, who spins and jumps around her surroundings. *'Shikigami "Ran Yakumo"': Able to summon Ran, who lunges forward with a spinning attack. *'"Unmanned Abandoned Railroad Car Bomb"': Can opens up a gap above her opponent, from which a train speeds forwards, slamming into them before exploding. *'Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Barrier"': Can entraps her opponents in a ring of danmaku that prevents them from escaping out of this small area while firing wave after wave of danmaku at them, slowly closing the barrier around them to limit their movement more and more. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Youkai Category:Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Tricksters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Void Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Life Manipulators Category:Death Manipulators Category:Conceptual Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weather Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Healers